Dice Poker: The Professional
Image:Secondary quests.png|secondary quests|32px|Secondary quest default Secondary quest desc none Dice Poker: The Professional is an optional sub-quest of A Game of Dice. It is spawned once Geralt has beaten three novice players. The stakes are higher, but so are the takings. Walkthrough Beat the professionals one by one as you meet them during your journeys. The quest ends when you have beaten four professionals. You can then approach the first Sharper level player - at the same time, the Dice Poker: The Sharper quest is started. Notes You only have to best four out of a possible eight professional players, so your journal entries may not include all the entries you see below, nor will the phases you do see necessarily be in the same order as seen here. Professional players Phases Too Good for Me Professionals do not play with novices. I must concentrate on weaker opponents. Professionals I'm doing good with poker and after a conversation with Zoltan I decided it's time to become a professional. The rules are simple - if I win against four professionals I will be recognized as one of them. Time to find them. Munro Rolls the Dice Munro, a friend of Zoltan, is a professional poker player. I wonder if he is as good as they say? I can play poker with Munro. Munro I beat Munro. I will look for another professional. I will look for another professional. Thaler Plays Poker Thaler sometimes arranges meetings of poker players in the back room of his shop. He is a professional and I want to challenge him. I can play poker with Thaler. Thaler Thaler has a good poker face but he was no match for my look. I beat him and I want to challenge someone better. I beat Thaler. It's time to play with another professional. (250 XP) Count de Wett Plays Poker It turned out that apart from plotting, Roderick, the count of Wett, likes to roll some dice. He's a professional. May the better man win. I can play poker with Count de Wett. Count de Wett Maybe De Wett knows his way around politics but he knows nothing of poker. Next, please. I beat Count de Wett. I'm going to look for another professional. (200 XP) Velerad Plays Poker The burgomeister also has a hobby. He plays poker professionally. They say it's his way of relaxing. I wonder how good he is. I can play poker with Velerad. Velerad I beat Velerad. He suffered defeat with dignity. I will look for another opponent. I beat Velerad. I will look for another professional. (200 XP) The Hierophant Plays Poker It turns out that the hierophant plays poker. He's a professional. Let's see how good he is. I can play poker with the hierophant. The Hierophant I beat the hierophant. It seems I'm better than the average druid. I will look for another opponent. I beat the hierophant. I will look for another professional. Hofmann Plays Poker Tobias Hoffman plays poker professionally. Maybe we can play some day. Hofmann I beat the alderman. It seems that this idyllic village is no match for city experience. I will look for another opponent. Julian Plays Poker Julian the merchant is a worldly man. They say he plays poker pretty well. Maybe we will play some day. Julian I beat Julian. I will look for another opponent. The Hermit Plays Poker It seems that the hermit was unable to completely resist mundane temptations. He lives on water, roots and poker. Let's see if he's any good. The Hermit The hermit is out of shape and I managed to beat him. I will look for another opponent. Professional I beat four professional players and I joined their ranks. Zoltan will be stunned. I'm a professional. It's time for greater challenges. (1000 XP) Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act II Category:The Witcher Act III Category:The Witcher Act IV de:Würfelpoker: Profi